1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to aircraft and, more particularly, to aircraft with VTOL technology.
2. Description of related art
Currently, VTOL is only possible for aircraft with a thrust-to-weight ratio equal to or greater than 1 because of the limitation of traditional VTOL technologies which, without exception, get the lift force in vertical direction for VTOL from a downward-directed propelling nozzle of a jet engine solely, or its combination with a lift fan.